Thunder Precure
by Xerxes-nii
Summary: Ein Königreich welches von dem Bösen Schattenkönig Kurogane zerstört wurde. Und die einzigen die es noch retten können sind die Legendären Kriegerinnen Precure. Doch was passiert wenn sich ein paar der der Kriegerinnen als männlich endpuppen. Haben auch Jungs das Zeug dazu Kriegerinnen zu werden und die Welt zu retten? Und was für Probleme werden plötzlich auftreten? Vor diese Frag


Es war 5 vielleicht aber auch schon 6 Uhr morgens. Das Zeitgefühl verloren drückte er den Knopf, welcher zur Kaffeemaschine gehörte. Nach ein paar Sekunden floss die braune Flüssigkeit auch schon in die Kanne. Er hörte, wie jemand die Treppen runterkam und die leisen Schritte danach. „Wie immer bist du der erste der Aufsteht! Wie schaffst du das nur immer Conan?" Ein Frau wahrscheinlich um die 23 Jahre stand nun im Türrahm und gähnte. „Es ist keine Sache von schaffen, sondern wie lange man aufbleibt und was man vor dem Schlafengehen gemacht hat." Als die Kaffeemaschine ihren Job erledigt hatte, schraubte er den Deckel auf die Kanne und stellte sie anschließend auf den Küchentisch, wo bereits ein komplettes Frühstück aufgetischt wurde. Gedeckt war für drei Personen. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so gemein. Eine Frau hat halt so ihre Bedürfnisse!", meinte die Frau schmollend und sahs sich an den Tisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass League of Legends spielen und sich seine Augen verderben ein Bedürfnis einer normalen Frau ist." Als er das sagte, sah er sie nicht mal dabei an. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben und rief noch: "Du bist nicht grade ein gutes Beispiel für Miu!" Bei diesem Komentar schnaltze sie nur mit der Zunge und wannt sich dann ihrem Frühstück zu.

In der zwischen Zeit in einer anderen Parallelwelt hörte man Geschreie und das Weinen von Kindern. Man sah, wie böse Schattengestalten mehrere Gebäude zerstören. In dem Palast, welcher im Mittelpunkt steht, lief ein kleines Wesen um ihr Leben. Die Schatten verfolgten sie schon eine Weile. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, als sie eine große Tür erblickte. Diese öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt, sodass sie gradeso hindurch kam. Schnell schloss sich die Tür wieder und als die Schattenwesen versuchten reinzukommen, scheiterten sie. Eine magische Barriere schützte diesen Raum. Im Raum waren nur ein paar Wesen und ein Fenster mit Gardinen davor. „Chilla! Ein Glück dir geht es gut", sagte eine Frau mit langen lila Haaren und tätschelte dem Wesen den Kopf.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit meine Königin. Die Barriere wird nicht mehr lange halten", sagte ein froschartiges Wesen. „Hier", sagte die Königin und wickelte einen roten Schall um ihren Hals „und diese hier nehme bitte auch mit." Nun gab sie ihr sechs verschiedenfarbige Bänder in die Flosse. „Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung Chilla! Du musst die legenderen Krieger finden. Nur so werden wir es schaffen können, den Herrscher der Schatten Kurogane zu besiegen. Hier nimm Duo und Ruo auch noch mit." „Aber ich...", wollte sie erwiedern doch sie wurde von einem Knall unterbrochen. Die Tür wurde aufgesprengt. „Schnell Chilla. Beile dich. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst!", rief die Königin bevor sie probierte die Schatten von Chilla und dem Fenster fern zu halten. „Schnell!" Daraufhin lief sie zu dem Fenster und rief „Hikari!" und öffnete die Vorhänge. Vor ihr bildete sich ein leuchtender Gang. Ohne nocheinmal nachhinten zu schauen schnappte sie sich Duo und Ruo und schritt vorran. Als sie hindurchwar schloss sich das Tor und wurde auch zugleich von der Königin zerstört. Dennoch probierten die Schattenkreaturen hindurch zu kommen, ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich tauchte eine mysteriöse Gestalt aus den Schatten auf. „Tsz tsz tsz das war aber garnicht nett von dir Clara! Einfach meinen Lieblingen den Weg zu versperren." Die Königin machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Aber habe nur weiter Hoffnung darin, dass deine kleinen Sklaven etwas gegen uns ausrichten kann", lachte der Mann. „Sie ist nicht meine Sklavin, sondern meine Freundin, etwas wovon du warscheinlich nicht mal weißt, was das ist", antwortete sie spöttisch. „Sei endlich still!" Und dies waren auch die letzten Worte die die Königin vernahm, bevor sie von einem Schatten verschlungen wurde...


End file.
